Jimmy bars are commonly used by ironworkers to push and pry steel building members into place and align holes in the members so that they can be bolted together. Jimmy bars, no matter the size or length, are typically straight steel bars with a point on one end while the other end is flat and slightly curved. Because of the straight, smooth shape of these bars, it is necessary to add a washer to them in order for them to stay in place when sheathed in a scabbard or pouch. The washers also can be used as a fulcrum point when maneuvering pieces into place. Most methods of adding the washer leave it stationary, as it would be too time consuming to move it.